Retour Vers le Bonheur
by NiiGHT
Summary: Une nouvelle année pleine de surprises... Un voyage dans le temps... Et un amour qui se trouve. / K car quelques grossièretés.
1. Prologue

Voici ma deuxième fic, la première n'est pas sur ce site mais sur un skyblog (mione-dray-whynot.)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à J.K Rowlings et l'intrigue est mienne.

**Couples** : Sirius / Hermione

**BlaBla de l'auteur** : Cette histoire à déja ce prologue et 7 chapitres d'écrit. La septième chapitre peut-être une fin, j'attendrais qu"il soit en ligne et de voir vos avis savoir si je fais une suite ou pas. Le total du prologue et des 7 chapitres fait 14 555 mots :p A peu près, sans compter les modifications de dernière minute Enfin voila, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, vos critiques, vos suggestions D

**Prologue **

C'était par une belle matinée d'un 1er septembre 1997 qu'Hermione Granger vérifiait une dernière fois ses valises. Il était 10 H 30 et Hermione entendait la voix de Mme Weasley montait dans les aigus à mesure que l'heure passait. Il ne fallait absolument pas arriver en retard. Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée en 7eme et dernière année à Poudlard, l'année des ASPICS et comme ci ce n'était pas assez stressant, Hermione avait été nommée préfète-en-chef. Le nom de ses 3 autres homologues lui était encore inconnu, mais pas pour longtemps à son avis. La valise vérifiée, les cheveux arrangés elle était fin prête. Elle scruta son reflet l'espace d'un instant pour voir si un détail clochait dans son apparence. Apparemment non, ses cheveux lisse grâce à un sort était bien calés derrière ses oreilles, ses yeux chocolat pétillants et tristement terne en même temps étaient bien mit en valeur grâce à un léger coup de crayon noir et ses lèvres, pulpeuses par le gloss ne présentaient aucun défaut. Ne vous détromper pas, Hermione Granger n'est pas totalement devenue papillon, on pourrat facilement trouver plus belle. Mais le fait est que sa beauté à quelque chose de mystérieux, peut-être est-ce son intelligence qui se reflétait sur ses traits, personne ne saurait le dire, mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'elle dégageait quelque chose d'irrésistible.

La voix de Mme Weasley lui parvint une fois de plus à ses oreilles et elle prit le partit de descendre avant de recevoir les foudres de cette dernière. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers en regardant ses pieds, elle se heurta à un dos. Ronald alias Ron. Elle croyait l'aimer, ils sont d'ailleurs sortis ensemble durant 2 mois, mais ils sentaient bien qu'ils n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une très forte amitié. Le cœur d'Hermione était alors libre depuis. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, n'oublions pas, c'est les ASPICS cette année, pas question de se laisser distraire par de vulgaires histoires de cœur… De toute façon elle doutait pouvoir aimer un jour, elle doutait pouvoir redevenir heureuse depuis la soirée du 12 juillet de cette même année. La Bataille Finale. Le Lord noir était mort, mais aux prix de combien de vie ? Beaucoup évidemment, mais certaines vous font bien plus mal. Harry qui n'avait pas survécut au surplus de magie qui l'avait envahit, ses parents… Ses parents avaient souffert juste car Hermione était une alliée d'Harry. Aujourd'hui, tout se base sur les apparences, tout le monde fait croire que tout vas bien, que nous vivons dans le bonheur, mais tout le monde sait que c'est faux, tout le monde sait que la personne en face d'elle souffre derrière ses sourires qui sonnent tellement faux…

Le temps passe, nos rouquins et la brunette arrive au fameux train rouge qui les amènera à leur ultime année à Poudlard. Hermione dut se séparer de Ron et Ginny afin de se rendre au compartiment des Préfets-en-Chefs. Elle allait découvrir ses homologues, quoique qu'elle ait une certaine idée sur leurs identités. En poussant la porte elle vit qu'elle était la dernière. Le compartiment en question était décoré avec beaucoup de goût, les murs étaient recouverts d'une tenture blanche, 4 canapés couleurs chocolat courraient le long des murs de la salle. Chacun était occupé par un préfet. En face d'elle somnolait Ernie McMillan, sur celui à côté de la porte, Cho semblait rêvasser. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le dernier canapé libre et leva la tête, dans son champ de vision trônait Malefoy, son sourire suffisant sur le visage. Ses yeux autrefois ne contenant que du mépris avaient aujourd'hui une lueur de sincérité. Les gens pourraient s'en étonnés. Mais tout le monde avait eu le temps de s'y habituer. Bien avant la fin de la sixième année, Malefoy avait retourné sa veste et œuvrait pour le bien. La hache de guerre était enterrée entre lui et Hermione, mais on ne pouvait pas dire non plus que l'amitié subsistait entre eux deux. Hermione prit un livre et le feuilleta distraitement. Elle trépignait d'arriver à la salle commune des préfets-en-chef afin de découvrir la bibliothèque réservée uniquement à ses derniers. Elle pourrat enfin trouver des livres qu'elle n'eut pas encore lut. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle s'endormit sur son livre. Le compartiment était silencieux, tout le monde dormait, enfin presque. Malefoy était encore éveillé. Il regardait Hermione. Certains pourront croire qu'il la regardait avec amour, en se basant sur le proverbe « les contraires s'attirent » ou encore qu'il la regarde avec mépris, mais ce n'est aucun des deux sentiments qui se reflètent dans ses iris grises. Il la regardait avec un sentiment protecteur. Il se sentait comme un grand frère.

Durant la guerre il s'était plus ou moins rapprocher de certaines personnes. Il n'était pas ami avec Hermione, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger comme une sœur, peut-être parce que malgré le fait qu'il était un mangemort, qu'il l'avait fait souffrir elle avait accepté de l'écouter lorsqu'il avait voulut changer de camps, elle avait accepté de parler à Dumbledore et l'avait même appuyé dans sa défense. Mais ils n'étaient pas amis. Ou peut-être un peu, quoi qu'il en soit c'était compliqué. Il se sentait peiné quand il la vit s'agitait dans son sommeil, il se doutait bien qu'elle repensait à cette soirée ou elle avait beaucoup perdu… Il espérait pour elle qu'elle trouverait quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral, car dans l'état ou elle est, elle risque de se laisser mourir ne trouvant rien pour la retenir dans ce monde. Et ça, il se le refusait.

Le train sifflait signe qu'il arriverait en gare dans une dizaine de minute. Draco s'approcha d'Hermione et la réveillât doucement en lui susurrant de s'habiller et qu'ils arrivaient. Lentement elle émergeât, gratifiant Draco d'un sourire, et se leva, récupérant sa valise. Cette année l'uniforme n'était pas obligatoire. Hermione n'était ni pour ni contre, évidemment elle préférait ses habits moldus qui l'avantageait plutôt que ses robes qui ne montraient en rien ses formes… Mais elle avait du mal à s'extasiait sur des choses insignifiantes comme des bouts de tissus. Une fois le train arrivé, elle se dirigea vers les portes et descendit sur le quai. Elle aida les premières années à se retrouvés et les envoya vers Hagrid, puis elle monta elle-même dans une diligence avec les autres préfets-en-chef. Le voyage se passa rapidement, sans aucunes paroles échangées, les jeunes gens étaient encore légèrement somnolant après leur sieste dans le train.

Comme chaque année, tout le monde se rassemblât dans la grande salle afin d'assister à la répartition des premières années.

Une fois cela fait, Dumbledore se leva. L'ambiance n'était pas aussi joyeuse que d'habitude, les places libres sur les différentes tables rappelaient les gens qui on périt pour la liberté. Dumbledore semblait vraiment vieux à cet instant, comme affaiblit par toutes ces pertes. Blasé de la vie, il était rare de le voir ainsi. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander le silence, en cette soirée il était maître de toute façon. Après avoir toussoté il commença son discourt, en ne réussissant pas toutefois à empêcher une larme de couler. Cette vision bouleversa toutes les personnes présentes, élèves comme professeurs.

« Cher élèves, cher professeurs. Une nouvelle année débute à cet instant. Elle sera placé sous le signe de la paix mais aussi de la douleur dut à la perte d'êtres chers. J'aimerais voir, en cette nouvelle aube, les maisons se rapprocher, des alliances se créée afin que les combattants qui sont tombés cette été et depuis le début du terrible règne de Lord Voldemort ne le soient pas en vain. Nous venons de sortir d'une guerre, ce n'est pas pour en créer une autre. Je vous pris de reconsidérer vos camarades, de ne pas vous arrêter à leurs couleur, leurs origine, leur sang ou encore leurs maisons afin de vous lié d'amitié avec quiquonque présent dans ce châteaux. Le temps est comme je l'ai dit aux alliances, nous devons pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres pour passer cette épreuve plus que difficile pour n'importe qui, surtout pour vous qui avaient déjà vu tant de chose avant même d'être adulte. Sachez que parlez vous fera du bien, les professeurs, Mme Pomfresh ou même vos amis sont là pour vous. J'aimerais qu'on porte un toast a nos libérateurs, à tout ceux qui sont mort au combat et aussi à Harry Potter qui à éliminer toutes menaces sur nous. »

Comme un seul homme, tous les élèves et les professeurs levèrent leurs verres. Plusieurs minutes de silence furent accordées, perturbées par les reniflements et les sanglots étouffés ça et là. Au bout d'un long silence, les Griffondors commencèrent à applaudir, puis les Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles et même les Serpentards, bien qu'ils soient peu nombreux. Seul ceux qui on retourner leurs vestes à temps ou bien qui n'étaient pas issu de parents mangemorts trônait sur la table des verts argents. Cela se résumé à 10 tête environs. Minerva McGonagall passa parmi les différents tables afin de récupérer les préfets-en-chefs pour leurs expliquer leurs obligations tout en les amenant à leurs dortoir. Après avoir expliqué qu'ils devraient préparer 4 bals, faire parti du conseil trimestriel des professeurs et mettre en place diverses animations, les 4 adolescents et leurs professeurs étaient arrivés au 5ème étage devant une toile montrant l'emblème de Poudlard.

Chaque préfet devait appuyer sur l'emblème de sa maison pour entrer dans le dortoir. L'intérieur de la salle commune était d'un très bon gout, dans les mêmes tons que le compartiment du train. Les tentures au mur était blanche, la moquette était également blanche avec un soupçon de crème, les canapés, fauteuils et poufs qui trainait ça et là étaient chocolat. Une table en verre trônait au milieu de la pièce, avec 4 chaises à ses contours. La fameuse bibliothèque courrait le long d'un mur, faisant face à un magnifique feu qui réchauffait toute la pièce. 4 escaliers étaient encastrés dans le mur. Au bas de chaque escalier se trouvait un paillasson illustrant l'emblème du propriétaire. Hermione se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque, prit 3, 4 livres au hasard, dit bonne nuit à tout le monde et monta dans sa chambre. Une fois dans son antre, elle rangea ses affaires dans l'armoire à droite de l'entrée et se jeta sur son lit à baldaquins couvert de couverture de soie rouge et or. Elle prit les livres qu'elle avait remonté d'en bas et étudia les couvertures. Elle décida de s'intéressait à un livre d'apparence ancienne dont le titre l'intriguait au plus haut point. « La Magie du temps et de l'espace ». Elle lisait et lisait encore sans faire attention aux heures qui passaient… Le grondement de son ventre la rappela à l'ordre, elle tourna son regard vers l'horloge d'or qui trônait au dessus de la porte et vit qu'il était déjà cinq heures du matin. Elle décida d'aller prendre un bout à la cuisine de l'école et ensuite de dormir pour profiter de son dimanche matin au lit. Sur le chemin des cuisine elle se récita une formule de son livre, tout en imaginant le bonheur que ce serait de retourner dans le passé, avec Harry et ses parents, ou même plus loin encore pour rencontrer les parents de son défunt ami. Sans faire attention elle récita la formule à voix haute, en jouant avec sa baguette et en pensant aux maraudeurs. Sans signes avant coureurs elle sombra dans le néant…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à J.K Rowlings et l'intrigue est mienne.

**Couple** : Sirius / Hermione

**BlaBla de l'auteur** : Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, vos critiques, vos suggestions.

**Un Grand merci à Hamataroo pour avoir mit la première review x)**

**Merci aussi à Svetlana-Black, Lia-Sail, Valderoy4 et Amandine pour leurs reviews :)**

**Episode o1**

Le soleil se levait lentement sur le visage d'Hermione. Tout aussi lentement elle se réveilla sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne se rappelait pas être allé s'endormir tôt dans la nuit. Pourtant elle était bien dans un lit. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait était la perte de conscience dans le couloir. Elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux, les murs blanc et le paravent à ses côtés ne trompaient pas, elle était à l'infirmerie. A travers le paravent elle entendait la voix du professeur Dumbledore, mais elle n'était pas comme d'habitude… Sa devait être la fatigue qui lui jouait un tour. Elle referma ses yeux, sa tête commençait à lui tourner quelque peu. Elle sentit alors une présence à côté d'elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et remarqua que Dumbledore avait passé le paravent et était à présent à son chevet. Il sembla avoir rajeunit… De plusieurs années même… Sa barbe avait raccourcis et moins de rides peuplaient son visage. Il semblait soucieux. Finalement après plusieurs minutes de silence il desserra enfin les mâchoires.

- **Excusez moi Miss, puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et comment êtes vous arrivée au milieu de mon bureau ?**

- **Hermione était perdu… Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passé. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne la reconnaissait pas ?**

- **Mais Professeur Dumbledore, c'est moi ! Hermione, Hermione Granger. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir atterrit dans votre bureau, je me rappelle juste m'être évanouit sur le chemin menant aux cuisines.**

Le visage du Directeur était encore plus perplexe, il fixait Hermione comme s'il la passait aux rayons lasers. Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise, elle tourna la tête pour ne pas avoir à faire face à ce regard perçant. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un calendrier. 2 Septembre 1977. La brunette ne comprenait pas. 1977 ? C'était impossible. Sa soirée lui revint en tête et elle ne résista pas à la tentation de se frappait le front. Dumbledore la regardait encore plus bizarrement, elle décida alors de tout lui expliquer, enfin ce qu'elle comprenait…

**- Professeur, heu… Je crois que je viens du futur…**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Hier soir, le 1 Septembre 1997, j'était dans ma chambre de Préfète-en-Chef en train de lire un livre sur la Magie du Temps, j'ai eu un creux tard dans la nuit, je me suis dirigé alors vers les cuisine en réfléchissant à une formule que j'avait lu en m'imaginant revenir au moment de bonheur dans ma vie, tout en faisant cela je pense que je triturait un peu ma baguette. J'ai du prononcé la formule à voix haute tout en faisant quelque chose qui compléterai le rituel et… me voila…**

Le vieux mage (pas si vieux avec 20 ans de moins) la regarda, Hermione était presque sur qu'il usait de ses charmes de légilimens afin de voir si elle mentait. C'est pour cela qu'elle baissa ses gardes et lui montra d'elle-même les souvenirs de quelques années à Poudlard et de sa soirée.

**- Votre cas est intéressant et intriguant Miss… Granger. Je pense que pour l'instant nous n'avons pas le choix et que vous devez rester parmi nous. Le temps de trouver une solution à votre problème, cela va de soit.**

Il réfléchit quelques minutes et repris la parole.

**- Votre nom ne me dit rien, vous devez surement être d'origine moldu – Hermione acquiesça – vous n'avez donc pas à changer de nom ou d'apparence. On dira que vous venez de Beaux-Bâtons, que vous êtes venu à Poudlard à cause d'une mutation de vos parents. D'après ce que j'ai vus, vous êtes de Griffondor, je vous laisse y retourner sans répartition, j'ai également compris que vous étiez en septième année, je vous donnerais donc votre emploi du temps lors de votre présentation au petit-déjeuner qui aura lieu dans une heure. Sa vous laisse le temps de reprendre totalement vos esprits et de peaufiner les détails de votre couverture. Si un détail vous semble important, venez m'en parler.**

**- Merci Professeur.**

**- Au fait, dernier détail, ne révélez votre situation à personne, et veuillez à ne pas me communiquer de détails sur le futur… Cela pourrait changer beaucoup de choses. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer le temps qui vous reste, je tacherais de vous faire parvenir le nécessaire afin que vous puissiez suivre les cours.**

Sur ces dernières paroles le Directeur prit congé d'Hermione. Elle était perdue. D'un côté elle était triste de ne plus être de son époque, malgré que plus grand-chose ne la retenait mais elle était également excitée. Cela se comprenait, 1977, les maraudeurs étaient également en septième année. Elle aura peut-être la chance de les rencontrer et peut-être de devenir leurs amis ? Mais elle pensait que cela serait dur, ils étaient aduler par tout Poudlard d'après ce qu'elle savait alors les approchaient pourrait se révéler difficile. En tournant la tête elle remarqua qu'un uniforme l'attendait sur une chaise. Il était sans doute toujours obligatoire à cette époque. Elle se leva, l'enfila et appela Mme Pomfresh afin de pouvoir sortir…

Quand elle put enfin quitter l'infirmerie, il ne lui restait que 5 minutes pour atteindre la Grande Salle. Dumbledore l'attendait devant, il l'emmena vers un passage secret à droite des Grandes portes de chênes. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois ancien. Elle ressemblait à la porte qui se tenait à l'arrière du fauteuil du Directeur à la table des professeurs. Il y entra l'invitant à le suivre. Il avançât jusqu'au devant de la table et demanda l'attention des élèves. Les professeurs ne semblait pas surpris, ils avaient dut être mis au courant.

**- Chers élèves, une nouvelle élève va se joindre parmi nous. Elle nous vient de Beaux-Bâtons. Elle vient effectuer sa septième année à Poudlard. Sa répartition à déjà était faite elle gagnera les bancs de Griffondor. Je vous prie de l'accueillir comme il se doit : Hermione Granger.**

Une salve d'applaudissement venant surtout de Griffondor résonna. Hermione avança fébrilement, elle qui n'aimait pas se faire remarquer, c'était rater… Après que Dumbledore lui ai donné son emploi du temps, elle se dirigea vers les tables de Griffondor. En cherchant une place, elle vit une jeune fille lui faire signe. Sans se poser de questions elle alla prendre place à ses côtes. Quand elle releva la tête pour la remerciai elle faillait s'étouffer de surprise. Deux yeux verts émeraude encadrés d'une chevelure rousse vif la regardaient avec curiosité. Se sentant légèrement impolie elle décida de la remercier.

**- Merci, j'étais un peu perdu – rire nerveux –**

**- Je comprends. Je me présente, Lily Evans. Si j'ai bien compris toi c'est Hermione ?**

**- Oui exactement.**

**- Et nous on compte pour du beurre Lily ?**

**- …, bon je n'y échapperais pas. Je te présente les maraudeurs, tu entendras souvent parler d'eux, ils sont réputés pour faire beaucoup de blagues de plus ou moins mauvais gout et surtout aux Serpentard. Voici James Potter.**

En même temps qu'elle eu dit son nom, elle pointa son menton vers un jeune homme plutôt séduisant, qui était le portrait craché d'Harry. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra au fait de repenser à son défunt ami. Tous chez James se retrouvait chez Harry. Le teint mi-mat mi-pâle, les cheveux impossibles à coiffer, ce petit sourire tout à fait craquant et les lunettes. Il manquait juste les yeux de Lily et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

**- Enchanté Hermione.**

**- Merci, moi aussi.**

**- Ensuite, Sirius Black**

**- Tu as oublié mes qualificatifs Li ! Laisse je vais faire tout seul. Me voici, le talentueux, le séduisant, le fort, le gentleman, le charmant Sirius Black, pour vous servir…**

Hermione était presque morte de rire devant ce jeune qui semblait très modeste. Il était vraiment séduisant, bien plus qu'a sa sortie de prison, c'était compréhensible. Ses cheveux noir, mi long brillaient au soleil du plafond magique, ses yeux bleus(1) étaient perçants, envoutants et son sourire charmeur était à croquer. Hermione comprenait mieux pourquoi à cette époque ils étaient considérés lui et James comme les meilleurs partis de Poudlard.

**- Ravi de te connaître, mais je crois que tu as oublié de rajouter que tu étais modeste non ?**

Un éclat de rire le prit, avant qu'il ait finit Lily avait déjà tournée sa tête vers un jeune homme à l'air plus posé, les cheveux blond foncé coupé court, les yeux couleurs miels et une balafre sur le visage qui souriait sincèrement.

**- Voici Remus Lupin, le plus sérieux des maraudeurs…**

**- Bienvenue Hermione. Sa ne doit pas être facile d'arriver sans connaître personne. Je pense que sa ne gênera aucun des deux zigotos si tu reste avec nous.**

**- Merci, sa serait avec plaisir, je pense que je rigolerais bien avec vous.**

**- Il y à aussi un dernier maraudeur, Peter Pettigrow, mais on ne le voit pas souvent ces temps ci… Il s'est peut-être enfin trouvé une copine, quoi qu'avec sa tête sa va être dur.**

**- James !**

**- Quoi Lily-jolie ?**

Nouvel éclat de rire… Hermione était vraiment contente, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir les rencontrer si vite et avoir la chance de rester avec eux. Elle restait silencieuse les dévisageant lentement chacun. Les plats apparurent enfin, elle se servit et plongea son regard dans la nourriture en pensant à tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire dans cette époque qui n'était pas sienne.

Un jeune maraudeur semblait avoir des projets à son encontre à en croire le regard posé sur elle. Une nouvelle, qui ne connaissait pas encore sa réputation, se serait facile de l'avoir. Foi de Black il l'aurait, en moins d'une semaine. Il avait déjà fait tourné quasiment toutes les filles de Poudlard, de la nouveauté ne lui ferait pas de mal…

_(1) : Je sais que Sirius n'a pas les yeux bleu mais bon XD_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à J.K Rowlings et l'intrigue est mienne.

**Couple** : Sirius / Hermione

**BlaBla de l'auteur** : Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, vos critiques, vos suggestions.

**Merci aussi à Svetlana-Black, Valderoy4, Hammataroo, momo201093 et MoonlightAngel132** **pour leurs reviews :)**

**Episode o2**

Une fois le petit-déjeuner finit, Dumbledore fit signe à Hermione de venir. Elle s'empressa alors, après avoir salué ses nouveaux amis et leur dire à bientôt, à le rejoindre. Une fois à sa hauteur il lui dit juste de le suivre. D'après le chemin qu'ils prenaient Hermione devina qu'ils se dirigeaient vers ses bureaux.

Une fois qu'Hermione et Dumbledore furent dans le bureau Directorial, ce dernier prit la parole.

**- Alors, Miss Granger, si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour être sur que votre insertion s'est bien passée ?**

**- Très bien Monsieur, j'ai déjà fait la connaissance des Maraudeurs, ils sont vraiment sympathique à cette époque…**

**- Pas de détails concernant le futur Miss Granger s'il vous plait. J'ai feuilletez quelques livres à propos de votre retour dans le futur, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas put dénicher grand-chose, le livre dont vous m'avez parlé n'existe pas encore. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue mes recherches évidemment, nous en sommes qu'a la première soirée. Je vais vous laissez retourner à votre dortoir et vous appellerez si j'ai des nouvelles. Bonne nuit Miss.**

**- Merci pour tout Professeur, bonne nuit à vous aussi.**

Hermione prit donc congée de l'homme à la barbe blanche et se laissa porter par les escaliers en colimaçon vers la sortie complète du bureau. Que ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Sirius Black adossé au mur donnant sur l'escalier.

**- Tiens Sirius, que fais-tu ici ?**

**- Je t'ais vu partir avec Dumbledore et je me suis dit que après tu aurais put te perdre pour retourner à la salle commune alors je t'ai attendus.**

**- Ho, merci, c'est très gentil de ta part.**

Hermione lui fit un beau sourire et ils partirent ensemble vers la salle commune des Rouges et Ors.

**Narrateur Hermione**

Une fois que Sirius m'eut ramenée, je partis m'affalait sur un des canapés de la salle commune. La journée s'est passée très rapidement, entre les pitreries des maraudeurs, les râteaux de James et mes réflexions, je ne vis pas le temps passé. Une fois la nuit tombée j'allai me coucher. Je suis à présent allongée dans mon lit, très moelleux soit dit en passant et je repense à ma journée. Vraiment très très bizarre. Très tôt ce matin j'étais encore à mon époque, puis je tombe dans les pommes, puis je me réveille au temps des maraudeurs, je suis envoyée à Griffondors où je rencontre les parents d'Harry et je vois Sirius et Remus jeunes… D'ailleurs Sirius est vraiment pas mal à cette époque. Mais ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Déjà d'une c'est le parrain d'Harry, bon d'accord Harry est pas encore né mais quand même, et puis dans mon temps, avant sa mort on avait parlé de sa jeunesse et il paraît que c'était un vrai coureur de jupon. Alors ce ne sera même pas en rêve. Et puis il y à d'autres mecs bien ici. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte là ? Je m'intéresse aux mecs alors que je suis coincée dans une époque qui n'est pas la mienne et que je ne sais toujours pas comment rentrer… En même temps il y à peu de choses qui me manque de mon temps… J'ai presque tout perdu… Bon le cerveau sa suffit pour ce soir, il faut absolument que je dorme. A peine mes yeux furent fermés que je m'étais endormis.

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Je me réveille en sursaut après ce bruit. Je suis dans le brouillard, je tourne ma tête dans tous les sens pour comprendre d'où provient ce cri. Après m'être légèrement réveillée je remarque que sa ne vient pas du dortoir des filles mais des garçons. Je me lève, sort et rentre dans le dortoir qui à causé mon si brusque réveil afin de leur faire entendre ma façon de penser…

**- YA MOYEN DE DORMIR ICI OU QUOI ?**

J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort. Je rougis. Ce dortoir est celui des maraudeurs, qui sont tous en pantalon de pyjama (rien d'autre :p). Je vois Sirius, trempé de la tête au pied et la je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire…

**- Ne te moque pas Hermione ! C'est à cause de James !**

**- Mais mon frère, je croyais que t'étais mort moi !**

On aurait put croire que c'étais sérieux, mais vu son éclat de rire on pouvait bien comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais crut pareilles choses…

**- Il va falloir t'y faire Hermione, c'est tous les matins comme ça…**

**- Tu me rassure Lily…**

Lilly qui étais arrivée très vite après moi, essayer de prendre une tête sérieuse afin de leurs faire une remarque, mais la tête de chien battu de James eu raison de son sérieux et elle été elle aussi morte de rire… Sirius, malgré ses protestations n'étais pas mieux… Finalement, je partis prendre une douche pour pouvoir aller déjeuner. Une fois habillée de l'uniforme obligatoire, je descendis vers la grande salle. Mais une tête blonde me barra le chemin.

**- Granger, tu es nouvelle c'est ça ?**

**- Oui et alors… Qui es-tu ?**

Je savais bien qui c'étais, mais pas la peine de risquer de trahir ma couverture pour faire la maligne…

**- Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy. Tu sais tu peux trouver bien meilleure compagnie que ces demeurés.**

**- Tu parles de qui la au-juste ?**

D'un signe de tête il me montra quelque chose derrière moi, James, Sirius, Remus et Lily regardaient notre échange.

**- Désolé, je ne vois pas de demeurés… Il n'y à que mes amis de ce côté la. Je crois que tu t'ais trompé de côté !**

**- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?**

**- Ce que tu prouves ! Tu es vraiment stupide… Passe ton chemin j'ai faim !**

**- Tu te crois maligne ? Ne t'inquiète pas, un jour où l'autre tu regretteras !**

**- Ouais si tu veux, tu me feras signe hun !**

Et sur ces dernières paroles je me dirigeai vers la grande salle pour satisfaire mon appétit. J'étais plutôt fière de moi, mais je sais bien que j'aurais des représailles. Tant pis, j'aviserais au moment venus.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à J.K Rowlings et l'intrigue est mienne.

**Couple** : Sirius / Hermione

**BlaBla de l'auteur** : Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, vos critiques, vos suggestions.

**Merci aussi à Svetlana-Black, Valderoy4, Hammataroo, fafa et MoonlightAngel132** **pour leurs reviews :)**

**Episode o3**

J'entrai alors dans la grande salle, quelques têtes se tournèrent vers moi mais ne s'attardèrent pas sur mon avancée vers la table des Griffondors. Ce matin, je commençais les cours dans cette nouvelle ou ancienne époque, tout dépend du point de vue.

Peut-être était-ce une tradition, mais pour commencer la journée du Lundi, j'héritais d'un double cours de potion. Que ce soit en ce temps ou à mon époque, tous les ans on y avait le droit. Quelques minutes après que j'eus commencée à manger, les maraudeurs s'assirent à côté ou en face de moi. Je me demandais bien ce qu'ils étaient restés faire étant donné qu'ils étaient juste derrière moi lors de mon altercation avec Malefoy. A priori je vais pouvoir le savoir, vu que Remus se décide à parler.

**- Hermione, on voulait te féliciter pour avoir remis Malefoy à sa place, peu de gens l'osent et pourtant il en à bien besoin…**

**- Merci, mais c'est normal, j'ai le droit d'être avec qui je veux et c'est pas une blondasse décolorée qui va me dire ce que je dois faire.**

Remus souris, accompagné de James, Sirius et Lily qui s'était jointe à nous.

**- On voulait aussi te remercier pour avoir en quelque sorte pris notre défense. Dorénavant, on sait que l'ont peut compter sur toi. Non pas qu'on en douter avant mais on n'avait aucune preuve. Fin voila quoi.**

**- De rien, et je suis heureuse de voir que vous ne douterais pas de moi. Vous pouvez avoir confiance, je n'ai pas pour habitude de trahir les gens que j'apprécie.**

Le repas se prolongea donc dans la bonne humeur, entre fous rire et réprimande de la part de Lily envers James. Lily semblait ne pas vraiment apprécier ce dernier, mais s'entendait bien avec le reste des maraudeurs. Je me demande quand ils vont commençait à sortir ensemble. Sa doit bien arrivé vu que Harry doit naître de cette union dans quelques années.

Quelques pains au chocolat engloutis et blagues débiles plus tard, il était temps de se rendre au cachot ou se dérouler les cours de potion. Espérons que le professeur de ce temps soit mon aigri que notre cher Rogue. D'ailleurs en parlant de ce dernier, le voici, accompagné d'une troupe de Serpentard devant la salle de potion. Comment sa se fait ? Merlin ! Mais bien sur, Harry m'avait raconté qu'il avait vu Rogue dans la pensine en 5eme année. Il était à Poudlard en même temps que les maraudeurs, et il était évidemment à Serpentard, eux même avec qui nous avions notre double cour. Ca promettait tout ça…

Un homme au ventre rebondis et approchant la quarantaine s'approcha de nous. Ses traits n'avaient rien de sympathique…

**- Allez petits molassons ! Rentrez immédiatement et en silence ! Nous allons essayer de faire rentrer l'art de la potion dans vos misérables caboches !**

Non mais je rêve ? C'est un critère de sélection le sale caractère et l'insulte facile pour les professeurs de potion ? Si il est comme Rogue, il suffira de l'ignorer et tout se passera bien.

Comme notre tendre professeur nous l'avait si gentiment demandé, nous rentrâmes dans la classe qui sentait les effluves de potion, bien que ce soit le premier cour de l'année. J'attendais que les gens se placent afin de savoir ou me mettre à mon tour.

**- Hé bien Miss, que faites vous rester plantée là comme une imbécile ? D'ailleurs quel est votre nom ?**

**- Miss Granger Monsieur, et je suis nouvelle donc si je reste plantée comme une imbécile comme vous dites c'est juste pour savoir ou me mettre.**

**- Petite insolente. 10 points de moins pour Griffondors. Allez vous placer à côté de… Rogue, le garçon brun là.**

Il me montra, avec son doigt boudiné une place libre à côté d'un jeune homme au teint cadavérique, au long nez crochu et aux cheveux aussi long que Sirius mais nettement plus graisseux et bien moins classe et attirant.

Avec une grimace j'allai donc m'asseoir à côté de Rogue, ou comme Harry me l'a apprit, Servilus le surnom que James et Sirius lui avait donné.

**- Alors la nouvelle, on fait l'intéressante ?**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Rogue.**

Sa me faisais vraiment bizarre de tutoyer Rogue… Après cette drôle de sensation je me demandais quand même ce qu'il me voulait… Je n'ai pas beaucoup de chances avec les Serpentards moi, et je pense que j'en aurais encore moins une fois qu'ils sauront que je suis une enfant de moldus…

**- Tu envoies balader Malefoy, Le Sang Pur à respecter, tu réponds au professeur… J'imagine quand plus tu es une cancre, complètement larguée dans n'importe quelle matière… D'ailleurs je me demande ce que tu as du faire pour te retrouver ici… Ce n'était pas bien la France ?**

**- Bon, on va mettre les choses au claires maintenant Rogue !**

J'avais parlée un peu fort, ce qui fait que tous les visages étaient tournés vers nous. Voila une bonne occasion de régler les différents une bonne fois pour toutes.

**- Déjà si je suis venu ici, c'est car mes parents se sont fait muter. Ensuite, je n'irais pas respecter quelqu'un, Sang pur ou non, si cette personne ne le mérite pas. Et pour ton information, j'étais la meilleure élève de ma promotion, quand on ne sait pas, on l'écrase ! Tu devrais essayer, t'aurais l'air con moins souvent… Un dernier conseil, achète toi du shampoing, tu n'as pas besoin de laisser tes cheveux tout dégeulasse pour qu'on ai pitié de toi…**

**- Miss Granger !! Une retenue pour ce soir et 50 points en moins pour Griffondors ! Sa ne va pas de parler comme cela à un de vos camarade. Surtout ce si gentil Rogue ! Vous commencer sur de mauvaises bases jeune fille ! Veillez à apprendre à respecter les gens autours de vous malgré ce que vous dites, certaines personnes méritent bien plus de respects que votre simple personne… Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais reprendre mon cour là ou il s'était arrêter avant votre exubérance.**

**- Faite, faite Monsieur…**

**- Monsieur Lanchois.**

Je me gardais bien d'éclater de rire devant lui, sa aurait fait mauvaise impression… Mais quel nom… Une fois le calme dans le cachot revenu, le professeur continua ou plutôt commença réellement son cour.

**- Cette année est très importante, c'est votre ultime année, votre ultime chance d'essayer de faire marcher vos neurones inexistants. Une moyenne médiocre pourrait couper court à vos rêves. Si vous en avez évidemment, et pour cela il faut que vous sachiez réfléchir, et je doute sérieusement de votre capacité. Enfin, pas de temps à perdre sur des choses que vous aurez oubliée ce soir même. J'ai un cours à faire et je compte bien faire de mon mieux pour vous le faire comprendre, même si c'est perdu d'avance… Aujourd'hui, vous allez confectionner une potion de véritasérum de niveau 1. Potion complexe mais exécutable en une heure, qui permet de faire avouer pendants une minute les secrets les plus sombres et les plus enfouis d'une personne. Des tests seront effectués à la fin de l'heure. Tout est au tableau. Commencez tout de suite ! Et tout ça en silence !**

Véritasérum de niveau 1 ? Facile… L'année dernière, quand il s'agissait de recevoir des futurs mangemorts dans nos troupe, il fallait bien trouver une manière de voir si ils étaient sincère ou non, c'est comme ça que Harry, Ron et moi on s'est retrouvés à préparer du Véritasérum en toute illégalité cela va de soit. C'est parfait pour un premier cour, une fois que l'on aura vu mes capacités on me laissera peut-être un peu souffler… Je n'aime pas quand on doute de mon intelligence… Le rat de bibliothèque n'est pas prêt de changer… Un soupçon de corne de Zombric(1), un peu de ceci, de cela… 4 tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis 6 tours dans le sens inverse… Et on laisse reposer 10 minutes avant d'ajouter l'ingrédient final. De la morphine, sorcière bien entendu, afin de rendre légèrement « bête » celui qui boit le véritasérum, pour l'empêcher de lutter lorsqu'il avouera ses secrets.

Parfait… Ma potion est aussi claire que de l'eau de roche… Il n'aura rien à redire ce maudit professeur. On met le tout dans une éprouvette, et on pose ça sur le bureau. Tien il à l'air étonné, et surtout en colère de ne pouvoir rien me dire. James et Lily aussi on finit, à Sirius et Remus aussi. En plus d'être drôle ils on l'air intelligent. Ça fait du bien d'être avec des gens cultivés, de peut-être pouvoir parler d'autres choses que de Quidditch à longueur de journée… Evidemment, je pense à Harry et Ron, pas forcément Fut Fut quand il s'agissait de cours, mais tellement adorables… Mais ils m'énervaient à parler de Quidditch tout le temps… Quoique la je vais y avoir le droit sûrement, James est attrapeur de l'équipe des Rouges et Or…

Une fois que tout le monde eu finit, comme promis quelqu'un allait essayer la potion… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis presque sur que sa va me tomber sur le museau…

**- Bien, pour essayer le véritasérum, je demanderais à… tien, Miss Granger de me rejoindre. Ainsi qu'a Monsieur Malefoy. Miss Granger vous aller avaler ceci, Monsieur Malefoy vous lui poserez une question.**

Je n'étais pas très rassurée par cette affaire. Mais je n'étais pas à Griffondors pour des prunes, je prit donc l'éprouvette remplis d'un liquide transparent, l'apporta à ma bouche et le but d'une traite. Il n'avait aucun goût, signe qu'il était réussit… Voila bien ma veine…

**- Alors, Miss… Granger.**

Il fallait vraiment que j'aie de la chance sur ce coup… Une mauvaise question et ma couverture partait en sucette sans que je puisse rien y faire…

**- Es-tu une Sang Pur ?**

C'est ça sa question ? J'aurais tout aussi bien put lui répondre sans ce breuvage…

**- Non, mes deux parents sont moldus, et avant que les remarques de votre cru fusent, je pense que vous devriez réfléchir avant de m'insulter car je suis peut-être une enfant de moldus mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'ai aucunes compétences…**

**- Tu crois peut-être que c'est parce que tu as un peu de matière grise que tu va échapper au mailles du filet Sang de Bourbe ? Les déchets comme toi n'ont rien à faire ici !**

La cloche sonne, enfin… Libération… Ces idioties me lassent avec le temps. Heureusement que la fin du cour est arrivé car je pense que Malefoy n'aurait pas survécut une minute de plus face à la colère qui émanait de James, Remus et Sirius. Lily le regardai avec un œil perçant. Elle était comme moi. Enfin bon, c'est la vie, y à des gens ils sont con et c'est pour la vie.

A présent, double cour de Métamorphose… Quelle idée de tout mettre en bloc comme ça… Même moi qui adore les cours je trouve ça lassant… J'aime bien voir plusieurs choses, enfin bref…

On arrive devant la salle, une jeune femme nous attend déjà.

**- C'est Mme Kalofil, notre prof, super sympa mais il ne faut pas l'embêter…**

**- Merci Remus.**

Effectivement, il s'était glissé derrière moi afin de faire de petites présentations. Notre professeur avait l'air bien plus sympathique que le précèdent. Elle devait être âgée de la trentaine environs, les cheveux blond, lui arrivant à la taille et de grand yeux vert, chose plutôt rare pour une chevelure comme la sienne. C'était vraiment magnifique. D'ailleurs plusieurs garçons la regardaient d'un air idiot… Ils avait l'air d'imbécile complet mais bon l'espoir fait vivre n'est ce pas…

Le cours se passât sans anicroches, on voyait la transformation humaine, en théorie évidemment, mais comme tout cour de métamorphose qui se respecte, un jour viendrait la pratique, j'espère ne pas tomber sur quelqu'un qui rate ses sorts, j'aurais l'air bien fine sinon…

La matinée toucha enfin à sa fin… J'avais l'impression qu'un petit plaisantin s'amusait à ralentir toutes les horloges du château… J'allais enfin pouvoir satisfaire mon appétit… N'importe qui m'ayant connu à mon époque le dira, j'ai fait fort ce matin, 60 points en moins et une retenue… Et en un seul cours. Bon de deux heures, mais l'année dernière je n'avais perdus aucun points et eu aucune retenue… Après tout personne ou presque ne sait d'où je viens, je n'ai peut-être aucune chance de rentrer. Alors pourquoi pas recommencer ma vie ici, après tout, presque rien ne m'attend à mon époque… J'ai perdus toute envie de vivre… Je vais peut-être trouvée une nouvelle raison maintenant…

_(1) Je ne sais absolument pas ce que c'est XD Sûrement une plante bizarre et tout visqueuse :P_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à J.K Rowlings et l'intrigue est mienne.

**Couple** : Sirius / Hermione

**BlaBla de l'auteur** : Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, vos critiques, vos suggestions.

**Merci à Svetlana-Black, Valderoy4, et mikamic** **pour leurs reviews :)**

**Episode o4**

Nous voilâmes enfin attablés. Je me rue sur la nourriture, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi pressée de manger. Je me ferais presque pensé à Ron. A cette pensée, et en me repassant comme un film, une cuisse de poulet descendre dans l'estomac de ce goinfre, je calma mes ardeurs et mangea plus calmement. Je ne veux pas passée pour une affamée qui n'aurait pas mangée depuis 3 jours…

**- Hé bien Hermione, t'y vas fort pour une matinée !**

**- Merci James, je n'avais pas remarquée… Ca se serait passé l'année dernière je serais déjà entrain de pleurer… J'étais très à cheval sur les cours et tout...**

**- Ha bon ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour que tu changes comme ça ?**

Mon regard s'assombrit un peu, sa me fait toujours mal de penser aux événements tragique qui m'ont fait changée.

**- Une longue histoire Sirius… Disons que des gens chers sont morts autour de moi, et que j'ai appris que la vie est courte faut en profiter. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais dénigrer mes études. Je compte bien réussir mes ASPICS haut la main.**

**- Très bonne façon de penser ! C'est comme nous, on à beau faire les marioles, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on se laisse aller côté travail, on est dans les têtes de liste pour tout te dire.**

**- Hé bien sa ne va pas durer longtemps ! Hermione est dans la place ! Ho faite pas ces têtes ! Je rigole, quoique…**

**- Ne rêve pas trop toi ! Personne ne nous as jamais battu et foi de Black c'est pas demain la veille que sa arrivera !**

**- Il y à une première fois à tout.**

Je lui envoyai un sourire énigmatique tout en me promettant de faire de mon mieux pour le battre. Je replonge dans ma purée, ma faim s'était un peu calmée. J'ai la désagréable impression d'être observée… Je tourne légèrement ma tête. Et la sur quoi je tombe ?! Sirius qui me regarde avec un de ces regards. Il me fait un clin d'œil et tourne sa tête vers James qui lui explique une idée de blague à faire sur les Serpentards.

Qu'est ce que sa veut dire ? Je dois me faire des films ?! Je suis limite parano ma parole… De toute façon Sirius c'est non… Je ne veux pas passer pour une potiche qui se fait jeter au bout de 2 jours… Mon Dieu, l'heure tourne et si sa continue on va être en retard en Divination… A mon plus grand malheur j'ai du reprendre cette matière… C'est bien la seule que je ne peux pas supporter. Enfin, tant que la prof ne me prend pas la tête à critiquer mon aura ou à annoncer la mort de n'importe qui à qui veut l'entendre sa devrait aller.

Une heure après nous étions sortis de la tour Nord. Sa ne s'était pas si mal passé. Bon soyons réaliste, je suis toujours aussi nul en matière de prédiction et autres fantaisies de ce genre, mais au moins la prof est plutôt agréable. Elle ne m'énerve pas, moi et mon troisième œil et c'est parfait. La journée est enfin terminée. Tôt, mais après la matinée qu'on à eut on le mérite bien. J'ai hâte à la défense contre les forces du mal demain, il parait qu'on fait souvent des duels, j'ai hâte de montrer ce que je vaux… Sa montrera également de quoi je suis capable à ces petits cancrelats de Serpentards et peut-être qu'aucun ne s'attardera à me chercher des noises… Hé oui, malheureusement le cour est en commun avec les Serpentards… Voila comment gâcher de supers moments, il suffit d'y rajouter des espèces arrogantes vertes et argents… Bref, nous voila, Lily, les maraudeurs et moi en route vers le lac. On y passera la fin de notre après midi et après je partirais à ma sentence avec Monsieur Lanchois. Devant le lac, Remus s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre, sortis un gros livre poussiéreux de son sac et commença à le lire. James et Sirius enlevèrent leurs chaussures (attention l'odeur XD) et mirent leurs pieds dans le lacs tout en parlant de choses et d'autres, d'après ce que j'ai compris, de filles et de Quidditch. Lily et moi nous nous sommes allongées sur l'herbe, afin de faire bronzette et de papoter, comme toutes filles qui se respectent le ferait.

**- Alors, tes premières impressions de Poudlard ?**

**- C'est… magique. Logique quoi… Je suis vraiment contente de vous connaître, vous êtes super ! Je n'aurais pas put mieux tomber… Evidemment il y à de mauvais côté comme le professeur de Potion ou les Serpentards. Mais il faut de tout pour faire un monde.**

**- C'est clair… Il ne faut pas y faire attention, de toute façon ce ne sont que des grandes gueules… Ils parlent, ils parlent mais ils n'agissent jamais… Au fait, t'en penses quoi des mecs ?**

**- Les mecs ?**

**- Remus, James et Sirius ? Peter tu ne l'as pas encore vu. D'ailleurs ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu le bout de son nez. Je crois qu'il avait des problèmes de famille. Bref, nous nous éloignons du sujet ! T'en penses quoi d'eux ?**

**- Ils sont très sympathiques vraiment. Très drôle, il est peut-être trop tôt pour dire que ce sont des amis, mais je pense qu'on va très bien s'entendre. Et toi ? Il me semble que James à un petit faible pour toi non ?**

**- Oui, sa va faire 2 ans qu'ils me courent après. Il est gentil, mais il à la tête trop enflée. Une fois qu'elle aura dégonflée je pourrais peut-être bien sortir avec lui. Et par rapport à toi, il me semble que Sirius te regarde plus qu'il ne le faut, tu n'as rien remarquée ?**

**- Non pas vraiment… Je pense qu'il est juste curieux. De toute façon je ne pense pas pouvoir avoir quelque chose de sérieux avec lui, tu as vu toutes les filles qui lui courent après ?**

Effectivement il n'était pas rare de voir un groupe de filles postées derrière Sirius et pouffait au moindre geste de ce dernier, enfin bon…

**- Il à peut-être des groupies mais il en profite pas vraiment… Enfin ce serait mentir de dire qu'il n'en profite pas du tout… Disons pour être franc que quand il veut tirer son coup, il ne fait pas vraiment attention…**

Quelle façon de parler… Elle m'a choquée, on parle toujours de Lily comme d'une gentille fille et tout le tralala mais au final c'est une petite chipie. Après ce qu'elle m'a dit je vais encore plus me méfier de Sirius… Je ne suis pas une vulgaire poupée gonflable. Maintenant que Lily m'a parlait du fait que Sirius me regardait beaucoup, je fais plus attention à lui et je remarque que c'est bien vrai, il ne se passe pas 5 minutes sans jeter un coup d'œil vers nous… Je vais devoir éclaircir tout ça et mettre les choses au point…

A force de restée ne rien faire au soleil, je m'assoupi. Je rêvais de Harry, Ron et toute ma famille… Dieu qu'ils me manquaient… Mais si jamais je retourner d'où je venait je ne reverrais que le rouquin. C'est peut-être méchant à dire mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une raison suffisante pour me faire revenir. Ici j'ai retrouvée une nouvelle bande d'amis, qui pourrait vite devenir ma nouvelle famille. Certes Voldemort existe encore, mais il n'est pas tout à fait au sommet de sa forme, on peut encore le vaincre et je peux y aider. Je ne sais encore comment vu que je ne dois pas parler du futur mais je trouverais un moyen de vaincre ce monstre. Quoique j'ai déjà ma petite idée… Les horcruxes existent déjà à cette époque, je sais ou ils se trouvent pour la plupart et comment les détruirent. Enfin je verrais sa en temps et en heures… Je me réveillai deux petites heures après. Le soleil amorçait sa descente et la Lune quand à elle pointât le bout de son croissant. La pleine lune à dut passée il n'y à pas longtemps ainsi que le calvaire de Remus. O.o la retenue de Lanchois, je l'avais presque oubliée. Je salua rapidement mes amis et courut vers les cachots.

**- Juste à l'heure Miss Granger.**

J'avais le souffle coupé, un point de côté et les cheveux dans un désordre indescriptible mais comme Monsieur l'avait fait remarquer, j'étais à l'heure. Comme toujours. Il me fit signe de rentrer, je m'attendais à trouver des chaudrons à récurer mais non, au lieu de ça, les tables de cours étaient rangées contre le mur et seul une chaise subsistait en face du bureau professoral. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir, j'obéis sans protestation en me demandant bien ce qu'il allait se passer.

**- Miss Granger, comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai été averti de votre condition. Je veux bien que vous n'ayez peut-être pas l'habitude de notre discipline, car venant du futur, les droits et devoirs doivent être devenues plus laxistes avec le temps, mais je vous prierais de ne pas manquer de respects aux professeurs. Ne répondez pas aux provocations des élèves. Soyez sur qu'ils seront punis, pas au moment même de leurs méfaits mais à long terme ils reçoivent leur punition. Comprenez bien que sa ne m'amuse pas de jouer le méchant professeur comme je le fais, mais j'en suis bien obliger allons nous dire, afin d'avoir la confiance des Serpentards et peut-être par cette occasion avoir des informations essentiels à propos de Vous-savez-qui.**

**- Je comprends Professeur.**

**- Bien, je voulais aussi vous féliciter pour votre potion de ce matin, belle réussite miss.**

**- Merci.**

Vraiment bizarre ce prof… Il nous insultent puis il m'avoue avoir une sorte de double rôle… Mais c'est brave ce qu'il fait, ce n'est sûrement pas Rogue qui aurait agit de même…

**- Puisqu'il vous reste 40 minutes de retenue, que je ne vais pas vous punir pour un méfait si insignifiant et que vous avez vos affaires, vous pouvez prendre de l'avance dans vos devoirs.**

**- Merci beaucoup**

Un souci en moins. Je me rongée les sang à me demandé combien de temps j'allait passé ce soir pour pouvoir faire tout les devoirs demandé. Chic prof n'empêche, enfin il faut le connaître au-delà des cours pour s'en apercevoir…

**- Une autre chose Miss, veillez à ne parler de cette discussion à personne, pas même vos amis vous serez gentille, si mon rôle d'espion en quelque sorte était découvert je pourrais avoir des ennuis.**

**- Je comprends Monsieur, je n'ébruiterais pas votre secret.**

Les 40 minutes passèrent tranquillement à bruit de plume frottant le parchemin jauni bientôt rempli de mes écrits qui seront rendu le lendemain.

Une fois que j'eus la permission de partir, je salua Monsieur Lanchois et parti rejoindre le dortoir. Mais à la sortie du cachot, un jeune brun m'attendait.

**- Sirius, que fais tu ici ? J'aurais put trouver le dortoir toute seule cette fois.**

**- Je sais, mais j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi, sa te dérange pas ?**

**- Ba non du tout.**

Il est vraiment bizarre celui là… Si il continue comme ça je vais finir par croire qu'il s'intéressent à moi, idée vraiment sotte quand on me regarde juste 2 minutes… Qui serait assez bête pour être attiré par… moi.

Nous parlâmes de choses futiles le long du chemin, arrivés à l'intersection d'un couloir au 7eme étage, il me demanda ce que j'avais fait durant ma retenue.

**- Oh, il m'a fait la morale et m'a donné une interrogation, il m'a dit qu'il serait indulgent juste pour m'y faire mais que la prochaine fois il n'aurait pas de pitié.**

**- T'inquiète pas, le pire qu'il puisse te faire, c'est te faire récurer les chaudrons avec une brosse à dents…**

Eclat de rire de nous deux…

**- Et sinon t'avais un copain en France ? Ou ici ?**

**- Heu… Non, et toi ?**

**- Copain ? Non y a pas de chance !**

Je lui donne une petite tape derrière la tête…

**- Mais t'es bête ou quoi ! T'as une copine ?**

**- Hé non, je suis désespérément seul…**

Il me fit un petit clin d'œil en me disant cette information. Et me fixa d'un regard qui semblait dire Je-suis-célibataire-mais-je-pourrais-bien-ne-pas-le-rester-longtemps-si-tu-vois-ce-que-je-veux-dire. Bref… Il commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter ce joyeux luron… Sa doit être mes méninges qui me joue des tours… Il est tard. J'en fait part à mon camarade de voyage alors qu'on rentre dans la salle commune des Griffondors, après avoir souhaitez bonne nuit aux maraudeurs qui étaient rassemblés dans la salle, je montai dans mon dortoir où je retrouvais Lily allongée dans son lit. Je lui souhaita également bonne nuit, me mit en pyjama et partit rejoindre le pays des rêves…


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à J.K Rowlings et l'intrigue est mienne.

**Couple** : Sirius / Hermione

**BlaBla de l'auteur** : Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, vos critiques, vos suggestions.

**Merci à Svetlana-Black et Hilaidora** **pour leurs reviews :)**

**Episode o5**

Nous étions mardi matin, en cour de Défense contre les forces du mal. Le cour avait commencé depuis déjà 20 minutes, et Mr Darius, le professeur nous parlait de l'importance des ASPICS afin de réussir nos projets professionnels.Le temps passe si lentement. Je ne suis arrivée que Dimanche, j'ai l'impression que sa fait des mois… Ah je crois qu'on commence enfin le cour.

**- Bien, la parenthèse sur les ASPICS étant fermée, on va pouvoir s'intéresser à notre cour. Vous avez comme vous l'aurez remarqués, deux fois cour de DCFM dans la semaine. Les deux heures du mardi, donc maintenant, serviront pour la pratique et l'heure du jeudi sera dédiée à la théorie. Ainsi comme vous l'aurez compris, aujourd'hui nous faisons de la pratique. Nous allons faire des petits duels afin d'effectuer des groupes de niveau pour le reste de l'année. Vous utiliserez les sorts de votre connaissance et ceux que nous avons appris en cour. Je rappel qu'il est interdis d'utiliser la magie noire, les sorts impardonnables ou tout autres sorts pouvant être réellement dangereux. Il est question de désarmer votre adversaire, à la limite il peut s'évanouir de fatigue, mais il faut que ça reste rare tout de même. Je connais votre niveau à tous ou presque donc vous pourrez juste faire des tournantes et marquer si vous avez gagner ou perdu et contre qui. Par contre pour la nouvelle, Miss Granger, je vais vous demander de venir ici pour effectuer un duel devant moi pour que je voie l'étendue de vos connaissances.**

**- Bien professeur.**

A sa demande, je m'approchai donc au devant de la salle, une estrade apparut, je montai alors dessus.

**- Pour avoir une nette idée de vos compétences, je vais vous mettre avec un bon élève. Pas un de vos amis, vous pourriez retenir vos sorts et vous ne pourrez donc être évaluée correctement. Mr Malefoy par exemple.**

**- Mais sa va pas ! Il va en faire qu'une bouchée ! Elle vient juste d'arriver !**

**- Mr Potter, je vous prierai de ne parler que lorsque je vous donne la parole. Je vous rappelle que je surveille le duel il se passera donc dans les règles de l'art vous pouvez en être sur, n'est ce pas Mr Malefoy ?**

**- Bien sur…**

Malefoy monta lui aussi sur l'estrade et me fit face. On se salua, puis on recula de 3 pas.

**- Lever vos baguettes… C'est parti !**

**- STUPEFIX !**

**- PROTEGO**

C'est qu'il commence vite lui… Avant qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, j'abaissai mon bouclier et lui envoyais un sort d'entrave qu'il évita de justesse. Il m'envoya un de ses sbires, un serpent que je réduis en fumée presque aussitôt. Tout se passait très vite, on avait à peine le temps de réfléchir alors qu'il m'envoyait un nouveau sort de stupéfixion, je me protégeai avec un protégo pour ensuite attaquer dans la seconde d'un expelliarmus et d'un stupefix. Il était à présent maîtrisé. J'entendais les chuchotements parcourir la salle comme quoi il ne fallait pas me chercher, que j'étais vraiment forte j'en passe et des meilleures…

Après avoir réveiller Malefoy, Mr Darius se tourna vers moi.

**- Très belle performance Miss. Vous avez beaucoup de talent et de dextérité. Très bien ! A présent, faite les groupes que vous voulez tant que vous faites des duels et je le rappel, rien d'illégal !**

L'heure et demi qui restait se passât donc à coup d'expelliarmus, de protégo de stupefix et de multiples autres sorts encore. J'avais effectuée 4 duels, contre James, Sirius, Remus et Lily. J'en ai gagnée 3. Le seul que j'ai perdu était contre Sirius. Et encore James j'ai eu de la chance j'ai pu le neutraliser alors qu'il admirer un reflet dans la chevelure de Lily… Ils sont vraiment très bon… Je pourrais apprendre beaucoup à leurs côtés…

La fin du cour arriva emmenant avec elle l'heure du déjeuner. Nous nous dirigions vers la Grande Salle quand un groupe de Serpentard se posta devant nous.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ?**

**- Déjà, que tu me parles mieux Granger, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as battu une fois que tu dois prendre des libertés. Je me demande ce qui adviendrait de toi si on refaisait un duel mais qu'on avait libre choix des sorts… J'en connais qui te ferais dresser les cheveux sur la tête…**

**- Il adviendrait rien du tout de moi car je ne suis pas assez bête pour m'engager dans un véritable duel contre toi, je sais bien que tu es un adepte de la magie noire, je n'ai donc pas de temps à perdre avec des gens comme toi. Tu connais ce dicton ? « La vie est courte, pas le temps de s'attarder sur les faibles » voila exactement pourquoi moi et mes amis allons vous laissez pour aller manger, on à pas de temps à perdre avec vous !**

**- Tu te crois Supérieure ? Mais tu n'es qu'une Sang de Bourbe, une voleuse de pouvoir. Que crois tu ? Que tu peux être meilleure que nous ? Tu n'es bonne qu'à lécher nos pieds ou faire la prostituée pour les mangemorts ! Ne te surestime pas trop !**

**- Malefoy ! Tu ferais mieux de la fermer ! Si être Sang Pur est équivalent à te ressembler je pense que n'importe qui préférerais être enfant de moldus !**

**- Sa te vas bien de dire çà Black, dois-je te rappeler que tu es toi-même Sang Pur ?**

**- Et moi dois-je te rappeler que j'ai quitté les rangs ? Ton cerveau ne suit pas la mesure, encore faudrait-il que tu en ai un.**

**- Sirius c'est bon ! Je suis affamée et la vue d'une blondasse décolorée et en train de me couper l'appétit à vie.**

Nous éclatâmes de rire en laissant plantés là les Serpentards. Ils ne sont pas si féroce finalement, peut-être pas encore complètement immergés dans la magie noire… Une fois adulte ils sont déjà plus dangereux… Pour l'instant ce sont encore des jeunes, comme moi, ils ne me font pas peur…

Le reste de la journée se passât rapidement, les cours de sortilège et d'histoire de la magie étaient tout aussi passionnants qu'avant, et surprise qui m'attendais, le professeur Binns était encore vivant à ce moment, sa fait bizarre de le voir en chair et en os… Le soir une petite surprise nous attendais…

Alors que nous étions attablés dans la Grande Salle, une pétarade éclata à la table des Serpentards, le groupe de Malefoy que nous avions croisés ce matin ce teintèrent tous d'une couleur différente, des sortes de furoncle leurs sortait de toute pores de peau visible et une odeur pestilentielles de dégageaient de leurs cheveux. Honteux jusqu'au bout des orteils, ils sortirent de la Grande Salle en courant, sûrement rejoindre leurs dortoir. James et Sirius échangèrent un petit regard complice et éclatèrent de rire. Toute la salle les suivirent, une fois la crise calmée je me tourna vers eux.

**- Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que vous avez quelque chose à voir la dedans ?**

**- Moi ? James peut-être mais comment peux-tu oser penser que j'ai avoir dans ces conneries ?**

**- N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'y ai pour rien !**

**- Bon d'accord j'avoue, c'est de nous deux. Tu ne vas pas nous gronder hun ?**

En disant sa dernière phrase il avait fait une tête de chien battu bien mignonne je dois l'avouer. Il est trop craquant comme ça.

**- Comment peut-on t'en vouloir quand t'es comme ça ?**

**- On ne peut pas !!**

Et sur ces mots il partit en courant après m'avoir tirer une jolie langue rosée. Sacré Sirius, c'est un vrai cas celui-là. Et malheureusement, enfin cela dépend du point de vue, il commençait vraiment à me plaire. Mais je dois me faire une raison, déjà d'une je ne suis pas sure que je lui plais et de deux il collectionne les filles, je ne suis pas un vulgaire trophée de chasse. Une fois rassasiés, nous partions rejoindre Sirius dans la salle commune des Rouges et Ors. La fatigue me tomba dessus à peine le portrait de la Grosse Dame traversé, je fit la bise à tout le monde sans oubliée de souhaitez bonne nuit et partit me glisser sous les couvertures et passait la nuit à rêver d'une promenade autour du lac enneigé en compagnie d'un beau brun aux yeux Bleu…

Le réveil ce matin fut calme, hier encore les garçons nous avez réveiller avec leurs cris mais je pense que Lily et moi les avons assez engueuler pour être sur d'être tranquilles jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Une grosse envie de rester sous la couette me pris, mais il ne fallait pas que je m'écoute et que je me force à me lever sinon je vais être en retard. Aujourd'hui, on est Mercredi on à cour que ce matin, cette après midi se sera pépère. Je pense qu'on ira autour du lac, comme Lundi après midi. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment l'heure de s'inquiéter pour ça mais plutôt de se préparer. C'est ainsi que je remonta mes cheveux, que je vêtis mon uniforme et que j'attrapa mon sac pour aller à la Grande Salle rejoindre les autres qui étais déjà partit. Bande de méchants, ils ne m'ont même pas attendus…

Je les retrouve, écroulés de rire à la table des Griffondors, normal, comme tous les matins. Bon d'accord sa ne fait que 3 jours que j'ai put voir leurs habitudes mais bon…

Je m'asseoi à la dernière place libre, c'est-à-dire en face de Sirius.

**- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas attendus ?**

**- Désolé Hermy, j'étais affamé !**

**- Ah. D'accord Remus. Au moins, si vous n'êtes pas dans la salle commune, je sais où vous trouver !**

**- Parfaitement !**

Soudain, je senti un frôlement contre ma jambe. Discrètement, je regardai d'où provenait cette sensation. C'était le pied de Sirius qui était contre ma jambe. Je le regarde, il me fait un petit sourire. Je lui fais les yeux noirs. Cette nuit, entre deux rêves avec lui et moi, j'ai réfléchis, je ne peux vraiment pas sortir avec lui, rêver de lui c'est une chose, mais en réalité ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser… Je peux trouver bien mieux, plus sérieux, Remus par exemple…

**- Sirius, tu peux récupérer ton pied ?**

Il n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de faire face à ce genre de réaction, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, les filles sont prêtes à tuer pour une seconde d'attention de sa part.

**- Hermione, tu crois que tu pourrais sortir avec quelqu'un ici ?**

**- Je sais pas pourquoi ?**

**- Ba peut-être que toi et moi…**

Je n'y crois pas ! Il y va cash celui-là. La conversation se fait en chuchotement, personne ne nous entend donc, et je pense d'ailleurs que c'est une bonne chose…

**- Heu non.**

**- Mais pourquoi ? Je trouve qu'on s'entend bien, tu m'attires et je pense quand même que je t'attire. Alors qu'est-ce qui te retiens ?**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à J.K Rowlings et l'intrigue est mienne.

**Couple** : Sirius / Hermione

**BlaBla de l'auteur** : Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, vos critiques, vos suggestions.

**Merci àHamataroo etAodren** **pour leurs reviews :)**

**Episode o6**

**- Ce qui me retiens, c'est simple. Je ne veux pas être une de ces greluches avec qui tu sors un, deux, trois jours selon l'humeur et que tu jettes après. Je ne suis pas une fille de passage…**

**- Allez, fait pas la fille qui résiste, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de te pavaner à mon bras comme toutes les filles !**

**- Mais tu me prend pour qui ? Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces poufs qui te suivent à la trace ! J'ai une personnalité moi, et je n'ai pas pour ambition de passé pour une pute ! Alors t'as qu'a te rabattre sur une des groupies qui te suis partout, t'es sur de serrer la !**

**- Tout de suite les grands mots vraiment… Tu crois quoi ? Que t'es irremplaçable ? T'inquiète je vais survivre à ton refus ! Faut pas te monter la tête. Je voulais te donner une chance de sortir avec l'un des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard, car je ne sais pas si tu t'es vu mais je ne vois pas qui d'autre voudrais de toi !**

J'étais sans voix… Un simple refus et il devenait vraiment immonde. Cette partie de la conversation était faite à voix normale, les gens autour de nous ont donc tout entendus. J'étais humiliée… Je ne pouvais rester ici, ou les commérages commençaient déjà à traverser les tables, je partis en courant vers la tour d'astronomie, pour être seule, c'est le seul endroit ou je me sens bien.

**Narrateur Général**

Après le départ d'Hermione, Remus se tourna vers Sirius.

**- Non mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? Sa va pas de lui dire ça ? Déjà tu le sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux ! Et ça ne se fait pas, pas comme ça au milieu de tout le monde ! Tu veux vraiment qu'elle se fasse lincher de partout à cause de toi après ?**

**- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, je ne voulais pas lui dire tout ça, surtout que je ne le pense pas. Je sais pas, c'est sortis tout seul… je lui ai demander de sortir avec moi et elle à refuser, tu te rends compte Remus, elle à refuser de sortir avec moi, alors que n'importe qu'elle fille serait prête à tuer pour être à sa place ! Je pense que sa m'a énerver !**

**- Mais Hermione, ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle fille ! Elle à du caractère, elle se laisse pas faire, elle ne fait pas le chien prête à obéir au doigt et à l'œil comme toute ses écervelée qui cours après toi !**

Sirius ne répondit pas, ses pensées étaient confuses, il quitta la table et partit réfléchir dans la salle sur demande. Il était dans un fauteuil, au coin du feu dans le petit salon, qu'il avait demandé. Il ne s'avait pas pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi face au refus d'Hermione. Cela devait sûrement être parce que c'était l'un de ses premiers refus, c'était tellement rare qu'on lui refuse quelque chose à lui, Sirius Black…

**Narrateur Hermione**

Après avoir retournée mes pensées dans tous les sens, je ne comprends toujours pas l'attitude de Sirius. Il dit en clair que je suis moche mais juste avant il dit que je l'attire… Ce n'est pas logique… D'ailleurs, je suis ici que depuis 3 jours, comment peut-il avoir réussit à me cerner pour savoir qu'il me sortir avec moi ? Enfin, il ne m'a pas vraiment bien cerné si on en voit la façon dont il m'a aborder… Mince, les cours !! Toute cette histoire m'a retournée… Si j'y vais maintenant je peux être à l'heure, on à botanique, et je vais revoir Sirius… La maintenant ce n'est pas vraiment ce dont j'ai envie mais bon, je ne vais pas sécher les cours juste pour ne pas le voir… Je pris mon sac et partit vers la serre n°3. D'après ce que j'ai compris, on faisait une révision sur les plants de Mandragore.

Le cour se passât bien, ainsi que tout le reste de la matinée, Sirius ne vint à aucun d'eux… Je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Non pas que je m'inquiète mais je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause de notre altercation, à moins que son ego n'en ai prit un trop gros coup…

**Narrateur Sirius**

Je suis resté toute la matinée ici à réfléchir, et je pense que je resterais toute la journée. Le petit-déjeuner a changé quelque chose entre Hermione et moi. Avant je pouvais dire qu'elle me plaisait, mais la elle m'a mit un râteau devant tout le monde, si elle ne veux pas de moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais auprès d'elle… Plus rien à faire d'elle, il ne faut pas me contrarier…

**Narrateur Hermione**

Je n'ai pas envie de sortir cette après midi, les paroles de Sirius ne veulent quitter ma tête. Il m'a vraiment fait mal en fin de compte. Je pensais pouvoir passer au dessus de réflexions de ce genre, mais venant d'une personne que je connais, cela fait bien plus mal… Si Dimanche quelqu'un m'avais dit que je reviendrais dans le passé, que je rencontrerais les maraudeurs, et que Sirius me proposerais de sortir avec lui, j'aurais envoyé la personne à Sainte Mangouste et en urgence… Les choses changent si rapidement, sa fait peur. En une soirée ma vie à basculer, le 12 juillet, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier… Chaque jour je me réveille avec ma tristesse et mon désespoir qui résonne au fond de mon cœur. Les visages d'Harry, de mes parents hantent mes pensées… Et voila que je me prends la tête pour une broutille d'adolescent… Je ne sais vraiment pas si j'arriverais à revivre normalement après ça. Cela fait deux mois, deux mois de paix mais aussi deux mois de souffrance, de solitude… Et toute cette tristesse en vain car à cette époque Voldemort vie encore, Harry n'est pas né, je ne suis pas encore née, dans 3 ans seulement, mes parents ne pensent peut-être même pas encore à m'avoir… J'ai peut-être, voir sûrement même modifier le futur avec mon arrivée ici. Enfin le contrôle du temps et assez compliqué à expliquer, les changements du futur, du passé tout cela est assez complexe à définir.

Sa ne sert à rien de rester ce lamenter sur le sol froid de la tour d'Astronomie, sa ne ferait pas avancer l'affaire. Au fond de moi, j'aimerai être avec Sirius, mais ses habitudes avec les filles ne me plaisent pas… Et après sa réaction de ce matin… Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Quelque part en moi, je me dis que c'est car il était contrarié. Je voulais me persuader que c'était juste sous le coup de la colère qu'il avait dit tout ça… En étant rassurée, je me leva et regarda l'heure. Le temps était passé si vite, l'heure du dîner était déjà arrivée… Je m'avançai donc vers la Grande Salle, décider à oublier ce que m'avais dit Sirius, et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je sais que sa ne mène à rien de faire l'autruche mais après tout…

Je prends place à la table des Griffondors, tout le groupe est là. Sirius également. Il ne me regarde pas. Il n'a pas levé les yeux une seule fois depuis que je suis arrivée. Peut-être as-t-il du mal à oublier notre discussion lui…

**- Sirius, sa va ?**

Aucune réponse.

**- Sirius ?**

Toujours rien…

**- Laisse Hermione, il n'a pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il est arrivé.**

**- Ah, merci Remus.**

**- Sa vous dérangerai d'éviter de parler de moi tant que je suis la ?**

**- Désolé, j'aurai bien voulu te parler directement, mais tu ne répondais pas !**

**- Et d'où j'irais te répondre ?**

**- Peut-être parce qu'on est amis !**

**- Amis ? Moi et toi ? Mais tu rêves en couleur… Je ne fais pas dans les castors Granger.**

Je n'y crois pas. Il compte vraiment faire la gueule encore longtemps ?

**- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? C'est encore à cause de ce matin ? Mais t'es vraiment puéril !**

**- Bon écoute Granger, je me suis rapproché de toi pour t'avoir dans mon lit, tu veux pas c'est cool pour toi mais du coup j'en ai plus rien à foutre de toi. Alors arrête de polluer mon espace vital !**

J'étais clouée sur place. Comment pouvait-il être si froid ? Ses yeux d'ordinaire bleu étaient sombres… Les larmes montaient dans mes yeux, c'est pour cela que je décidai de partir, ne pouvant retenir mes sanglots plus longtemps. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je partis en courant, mes cette fois vers mon dortoir en espérant qu'a la fin du repas, personne ne viendra me faire chier avec cette dispute.

Cela devait faire une heure que j'étais allongée sur le dos à réfléchir. Les rideaux tirés, j'entendais quand même les murmures des autres filles du dortoir, Lily ne semblait pas être là, sûrement en bas en train de repousser une énième fois James.

Une mélancolie plus forte que d'habitude me prit. Je me remettais en questions, et je m'en posais aussi… Pourquoi ne puis-je être aimée pour ce que je suis ? Qu'est ce que la vie peut m'apporter à part des souffrances ? Pourrais-je, un jour réparer mon cœur briser un trop grand nombre de fois ? A quoi sa sert de continuer à vivre ? Beaucoup de questions mais aucune réponse. Des bribes peut-être mais aucune qui me montre la voie à suivre.

Je sais bien que je ne suis pas un canon, mais je ne me considère pas comme une fille moche non plus. Je suis peut-être un peu coincée, à force de passée ma vie dans les livres, mais personne n'a jamais essayé de savoir réellement pourquoi je passait autant de temps à travailler. Si les gens avaient cherchés un peu ils auraient sut, que ce n'était pas par plaisir mais pour honorer mes parents qui voulaient que j'ai les meilleurs résultats. Au final on m'a cataloguée comme un rat de bibliothèque, alors de quoi aurais-je dut me plaindre ? J'en ai marre de recevoir une étiquette à présent. En ce moment, j'en ai marre de vraiment beaucoup de chose, peut-être trop d'ailleurs…

1 semaine, 3 jours. 10 jours étaient passés depuis ma remise en question. 10 horribles jours. Toutes ponctuées par des remarques de Sirius aussi méchantes et cruelles les une que les autres… J'en vient presque à regretter l'ancien Drago Malefoy, car maintenant il était bien plus sympathique enfin à mon époque, car le Malefoy d'ici laisse à désirer. Enfin pour résumé ma vie devient un calvaire à cause de Black. Remus, James et Lily ne reste plus autant avec moi, normal cela fait plus longtemps qu'ils connaissent Sirius, non pas qu'ils soient d'accord avec ce qu'il dit, mais il préfère sûrement me perdre que lui.


	8. CHapitre 7

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à J.K Rowlings et l'intrigue est mienne.

**Couple** : Sirius / Hermione

**BlaBla de l'auteur** : Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, vos critiques, vos suggestions.

**Merci à Hamataroo, hilaidora et Valderoy4** **pour leurs reviews :)**

**Episode o7**

Cela fait 10 jours que je ne me nourris presque plus. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même… Je ne suis plus que pâleur et cernes. En gros, un zombie presque… J'ai horriblement maigrie. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je n'ai plus goût à rien. Tout ça pour quelques remarques me dirait vous ? Oui, il y à, plus la mélancolie de mon époque, mes parents, Harry et mon cœur trop souvent maltraité. Par Krum, Ron, d'autres mecs durant mes étés… Et Sirius. Malgré tout ce que je pourrais dire, je l'aimais. Pas depuis que j'étais arrivée. Mais déjà à mon époque. Je le trouvais mystérieux, beau et drôle. C'était un ami formidable et je l'aurais bien vu dans un rôle plus important dans ma vie. Mais la différence d'âge m'empêcher d'espérer. En arrivant ici je pouvais donc avoir mes chances. Mais je ne voulais pas céder dès le début et passée pour une poufs… Au final cela ne m'a apporté que du malheur… Imaginer recevoir des insultes, des remarques acerbes de la part de la personne que vous aimer ?! Rien ne fait plus mal.

Je sors de mon lit dans lequel je m'étais allongée pour me reposer. Je descends dans la salle commune. _ILS_ sont là. _IL_ est là. Je sais qu'ils me regardent, et je sais aussi que je fais pitié…

**- Alors Granger tu comptes faire quoi avec ta dégaine ? Faire peur à Rogue ? C'est bien partit !**

Je ne répondis pas, je n'en avais plus la force. Je quitta la salle et marcha le long des couloirs sombre et froid de Poudlard. Mes pieds avançaient seul. Ils me menèrent vers un escalier étroit, en spirale. La tour d'Astronomie. Je ne voulais plus réfléchir, à ce qu'était ma vie, à ce que j'allais faire, j'agissais c'est tout. Je montai les marches, une par une. Un compte à rebours avait commencé. Le nombre de marches qui me séparaient d'une libération certaine.

_100…99…98_

**Narrateur Sirius**

Malgré ce que je peux montrer, voir Hermione dans cet état me fait mal… Je n'ai vraiment pas été cool ces derniers jours. Je vois bien que mes amis sont mal aussi, ils n'acceptent pas ce que je fais, mais ils ne veulent pas me perdre alors ils restent et ne disent rien…

Hermione est passée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui envoyer une pique, elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle semblait être ailleurs, en transe. Son état était inquiétant elle était aussi pâle que la mort, aussi maigre qu'un coton tige et ses yeux entouraient d'horribles cernes semblaient plus globuleux qu'a l'habitude… Une fois qu'elle fut partit, une tension était palpable, Remus éclata finalement après 10 longs jours resté sans rien dire.

**- SIRIUS BLACK ! TU NE PEUX VRAIMENT PAS LA LAISSER TRANQUILLE ! TU NE VOIS PAS QUE TU LA DÉTRUIS PETIT À PETIT !**

_70…69…68…_

**- Je… Je suis con…**

**- On avait remarqués ! Maintenant t'es gentil, tu lève tes fesses et tu va la retrouver. Et surtout, tu t'excuses. Je te demande pas de re-devenir amis avec elle si tu ne le désire pas mais au moins arrêter tous ça !**

Il avait raison. Je ne me reconnaissais pas… Je me levai et parti à sa recherche. Je marchais dans les couloirs, quand j'entendis des bruits. Cela venait des escaliers de la tour d'astronomie. Elle était loin, les bruits résonnaient face aux surfaces froides des murs. J'avais peur. Qu'allait-elle faire à la tour d'Astronomie à cette heure ci ? Je pris mes jambes à mon cou pour la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. Peut-être me trompais-je, peut-être allait-elle seulement réfléchir, peut-être n'étais-ce même pas elle… Mais je voulais en avoir le cœur net.

_30…29…28…_

Je courais à en perdre haleine. J'avais l'impression que les couloirs avaient rallongés de 10 kilomètre. La tour était bien plus loin qu'a l'accoutumée. Malgré un point de côté déchirant et le manque de souffle, je ne m'arrêtais pas, mettant un point d'honneur à arriver avant… avant quelque chose auquel je ne voulais même pas penser. L'ambiance était morbide, comme pour me mette encore plus la pression…

_15…14…13…_

Je voyais enfin se profiler les marches de la tour. M'y voila enfin. Je repris mon souffle à peine 2 seconde que me voila élancer dans les escaliers. Je pouvais sentir son odeur qui restait stagné dans l'air. Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard. L'espoir revint quand j'entendis un petit toussotement, elle devait avoir prit froid.

_5…4…3…2…_

J'y étais presque. Je ne l'avais pas encore rattrapé, peut-être était-elle déjà en haut ? Mon dieu… J'accélérai encore l'allure autant que je le pouvais.

Enfin. Trop tard. Elle était debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Les bras levés… Les cheveux au vent elle ressemblait à un ange… Le reflet de la lune faisait briller les traces des larmes sur ses joues. Alors qu'elle prenait de l'élan sur ses jambes, je me décidai enfin à agir. Je savais qu'essayait de la rattraper ne servirait à rien, j'aurais à peine traverser la salle qu'elle ne sera plus la.

**- HERMIONE !**

Elle ne se retourna pas mais arrêter son geste. Cependant elle resta quand même debout, légèrement vacillante sur le rebord sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil vers le bas. Peut-être y avait-il une petite chance ? Si je n'arrive pas à la sauver je m'en voudrais à vie…

**- Hermione ne fait pas ça !**

**- Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Tout le monde s'en fiche de toute façon. Toi le premier d'après ce que j'ai put comprendre !**

**- Non, Hermione. Je suis désolé. J'ai été horrible ces derniers jours… Je voulais me persuader que tu n'étais qu'une fille comme les autres et que tu m'avais blessé dans mon ego mais je savais au fond de moi que c'était autre chose… Et si tu venais à mourir, je serais le premier à te pleurer…**

**- Genre… Le Grand Sirius Black prendrait la peine de pleurer la mort d'un castor ? Tu fais dans le sauvetage animal maintenant ?! En quel honneur ?**

**- Hermione… Je ne le pensais pas, tout ce que je t'ais dit…**

**- Mais je m'en fiche, je l'ai quand même reçut dans la figure. Je n'en peux plus ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point je souffre en ce moment ! Et pas que à cause de toi, ne croit pas que le monde tourne autour de toi et de tes faits et geste.**

**- Je ne le crois pas. Mais si je peux arriver à t'éviter de faire une grosse bêtise, je le ferais. Je ne veux pas te voir mourir.**

**- Tu ne veux pas de ma mort sur ta conscience plutôt !**

**- Mais arrête ! Je tiens à toi, plus que tu ne le pense…**

**- Quoi ?**

Sous le coup de l'étonnement, elle se retourna, mais elle vacilla plus férocement que dans les minutes précédentes et perdit l'équilibre. Durant l'échange je mettais rapprocher, je lui rattrapa la main au dernier moment. La peur serrait mes entrailles. Mon cœur exploser de souffrance du fait de perdre peut-être Hermione. La lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Ce que je me refusais m'arriva en pleins dans les yeux.

**- Laisse moi tomber Sirius, je ne vaux pas la peine de continuer, je ne veux plus…**

**- Non ! Je ne te lâcherais pas !**

**- Pourquoi ? Pour pouvoir continuer à me faire souffrir ?!**

**- Non, car… Je t'aime.**

Elle arrêta d'essayer de s'échapper de ma main, elle fut donc plus facile à remonter, sans faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait, elle poussa avec ses pieds m'aidant à la ramener sur la terre ferme si on pouvait dire ça comme ça.

Le cauchemar était finit. Elle était debout devant moi, tremblante, frigorifiée. Après toute les émotions de ce soir, elle tomba à la renverse, je m'agenouillai pour être à sa hauteur. Elle pleurait abondamment, bien plus que sur le rebord.

D'une voix la plus douce possible, je décida de tout avouer.

**- Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé pour tous. Tout ce que j'ai put te dire, j'ai cru le penser mais je sais bien que maintenant je me voiler la face et que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment cru. Ce que je sais et ce que je crois, c'est que tu es magnifique au naturelle, bien plus que toute ces pimbêches qui me suivent, tu as du caractère et tu es intelligente. Tu sais ce que tu veux et je t'aime. Le reste je ne veux pas y penser… Je sais bien que tu ne pourras me pardonner mais j'avais besoin de te le dire…**

Je m'attendais à toute sorte de réaction, mais pas celle la. Elle s'était jetée dans mes bras et me serrait de toute force, c'est-à-dire pas bien fort. Mon cœur se réchauffa, mais peut-être était-ce juste sous le coup de l'émotion qu'elle agissait ainsi. Je décidais de garder en mémoire la sensation de son corps entre mes bras, c'étais la première et peut-être la dernière fois que sa arrivait…

Ne voulant lui faire subir un interrogatoire, je ne l'amenai pas à l'infirmerie mais à la salle sur demande demandant tout ce qu'il fallait pour la remettre sur pied.

Une fois une potion de sommeil sans rêve avaler, je la mit dans le lit présent et je me plaça sur le fauteuil proche du lit. Je m'assoupi rapidement.

Le soleil me chauffer les paupières, doucement, j'ouvris les yeux. En face de moi, un visage entourait par le halo des reflets du soleil me regardait avec de magnifiques yeux marrons pleins de vie, bien plus qu'hier. C'était une vision angélique.

**- Salut…**

Sa voix était faible, elle ne devait pas avoir de force, sans lui répondre, je me leva et alla prendre un truc à manger dans le garde manger qui traînait dans le coin de la pièce. Je revint, lui fit le plus beau sourire que je pouvais et posa le plateau plein de nourriture sur son lit.

**- Bonjour, bien dormit ?**

**- Sa peut aller…**

Je la sentait gênée, je pensais bien qu'elle voulait parler d'hier soir…

**- Je voulais te remercier pour hier soir, j'aurais fait une énorme connerie si tu n'avais pas été la. Même si tu as été obligé de dire des trucs complètement fou pour me faire renoncer je voulais te remercier.**

**- Des trucs complètement fou ?**

**- Oui, comme par exemple que tu m'aimais, je pense bien que c'était pour me faire descendre.**

Alors elle croyait que j'avais dit ça juste pour la sauver ? J'avais deux choix possible. Soit j'approuver son hypothèse soit je la démentais… D'après ce qu'elle disait sa pouvait être réciproque, car sait quand je lui en ai parler hier qu'elle s'ai retournée… Mais avec les filles on ne sait jamais.

**- Oui c'est complètement fou…**

Avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche, je continuai ma phrase.

**- … Mais pas faux. Hermione, Je t'aime. Je sais que c'est tôt, qu'on ne se connaît pas trop mais c'est ainsi…**

Elle semblait perplexe. Puis comme hier, elle se jeta dans mes bras. Elle leva la tête. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux depuis déjà 10 minutes, quand nos visages se rapprochèrent en même temps. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent, puis se touchèrent et un baiser tendre commença. Je voulais y mettre tous mes sentiments dedans, pour qu'elle voie que je ne lui mentais pas. Elle ce n'était pas comme les filles avec qui j'étais sortis, elle s'était Hermione et je l'aimait.

* * *

**Voila :D**

**Alors un choix s'offre à vous. Soit on considère que ce chapitre est une fin, soit je met un autre chapitre qui est déja prêt et qui peux aussi servir d'Epilogue. C'est comme vous voulez x) Faite moi part de vos avis dans les reviews, Biz0oux**

**Une autre fic est en cours d'écriture, le prologue est déja là mais je ne sais pas quand je mettrais en ligne. Il y à encore une autre fic que j'ai commencé à écrire ^^ Mais je vais me concentrer sur la première ;p Dès que j'aurais ecris plusieurs épisode, je commencerais à mettre en ligne.**


	9. Chapitre 8 Epilogue

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à J.K Rowlings et l'intrigue est mienne.

**Couple** : Sirius / Hermione

**BlaBla de l'auteur** : Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, vos critiques, vos suggestions.

**Merci à Hamataroo, Hilaidora, Gaby et Aodren** **pour leurs reviews :)**

**Episode o****8 - Epilogue**

**Narrateur Hermione**

On avait passés la journée dans les bras de l'autre dans la salle sur demande. Je n'avais aucune envie de sortir. J'étais si bien la, dans les bras de Sirius. Je ne voulais pas avoir à faire au monde extérieur. Peut-être que devant tout le monde Sirius ne voudrait pas rester avec moi… Je me pose beaucoup de questions. Mais je pense quand même qu'il est sincère. D'un commun accord, nous avons décidé de ne parler de ma tentative de suicide à personne. Les gens n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Le dîner aller bientôt commencer. Après maintes réflexions, nous avons décidés d'y aller. Les gens se poseraient trop de questions sinon.

Quand on arriva à la grande salle, pas grand monde faisait attention à nous. Certaines personnes voyait que Sirius et moi nous tenions la main, mais ils ne s'en soucier guère. « Une nouvelle conquête de Black, rien de plus ». Mais notre groupe (Lily, James, Remus) avaient les yeux ronds comme des billes.

**- Vous voulez que je vous remette dans votre aquarium ?**

**- Désolé Hermione, sa nous fait bizarre de vous voir côte à côte sans que vous vous insultiez. Hé hooooooo ! Vous vous tenez la main. Hey bien, quelle avancée spectaculaire ! Vous passez vraiment du tout au tout vous deux !**

**- Qu'est ce que tu crois Lily, on sait ou sont nos prioritées !**

**- Mais bien sur Sirius, il me semble que tu as mit du temps à t'en rendre compte alors la ramène pas trop…**

**- T'es pas gentil Remus !**

Le mini interrogatoire passé, nous commencions à manger. Dire qu'hier je voulais mourir, alors que maintenant je veux vivre le plus longtemps possible afin de profiter au maximum de Sirius. Tout change si rapidement… C'est affolant.

Le temps passe, les sentiments évolue, maintenant je le sais et j'en suis sur, j'aime Sirius. Jamais je ne pourrais aimer autant quelqu'un d'autre.

2 mois étaient passés. Remus m'avait « appris » sa condition, il avait vraiment flippé, il appréhendait ma réaction, évidemment je savais déjà que s'était un loup-garou dans mon époque. Alors je l'avais rassurée, comme quoi sa condition ne changeai rien, qu'il était toujours le Remus que j'adorais. Et devinez quoi ? Lily s'est enfin mise avec James. Bon j'avoue, je l'ai poussée un peu et j'ai fait la morale à James par rapport à ses manies… Et sa les à aider. Je désespérer vraiment pour eux deux. Au final, je m'étais vraiment bien intégré dans cette nouvelle époque que j'avais dorénavant faite mienne. Ma vie était ici.

Mais forcément, quand tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes un événement qui fait tout bascule doit arriver. C'était un matin de fin Novembre. Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait invité dans son bureau. Je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de lui et de ses recherches depuis Septembre. A peine fus-je arrivée qu'il m'expliqua la situation.

**- Miss Granger, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que j'ai enfin trouvé une solution pour vous ramener en 1997.**

Je ne savais que répondre. Je ne voulais pas rentrer. Ma vie était ici à présent.

**- Suis-je obligée de rentrer ?**

**- Je le crains. J'ai pu constater que vous vous plaisiez ici, mais malheureusement vous ne pouvez rester. Vous avez déjà du chambouler des choses dans le futur, vous ne devait pas tout changé… Sa pourrait mener à la catastrophe.**

**- Ma vie est déjà une catastrophe à mon époque…**

**- Miss Granger, comprenait bien que si sa n'agissait que sur vous, vous auriez le choix, mais c'est le monde entier que vous changé. A un certain degré nous sommes d'accord. Mais chaque chose que vous effectuer ici peut changé une action future.**

**- Je… Je comprends. Je dois partir quand ?**

**- Demain, à la pleine lune.**

**- Mais, c'est trop tôt.**

**- Je suis désolé, je ne peux faire autrement. Je vous ferai une lettre pour mon moi future, au cas ou, dans 20 ans je ne dois pas avoir toute ma mémoire… Vous pouvez y aller Miss Granger, je vous attend ici demain à 23 H.**

**- Bien. En revoir professeur.**

Je sortis du bureau toute chamboulé. Je devais rentrer chez moi dès demain. Sirius. Il est mort à mon époque, comment vais-je bien pouvoir survivre ? Je décidai d'aller chercher Sirius, pour qu'on puisse passé du temps ensemble. Il était déjà 22 H mais après tout, il y avait peu de chance qu'il dorme. Arrivé à la salle commune, il était tout seul en train de m'attendre sur un fauteuil un face du feu. Dès qu'il me vit il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je lui fis signe de me suivre et d'attendre pour poser des questions. Nous étions face à la salle sur demande. Il fut surpris quand il vit l'intérieur. Un feu ronflait et donnait une couleur dorée aux couvertures noires du lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Je prit sa main et alla m'asseoir sur le lit.

**- Heu, tu m'expliques ? **

J'empêcher mes larmes de coulaient, c'était déjà assez dur comme ça.

**- Je… Je dois partir, demain, je n'ai pas le choix**

**- Hun ? Comment ça ? Partir ou ?**

**- Partir pour retourner d'où je viens…**

**- Mais tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !**

Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même, je ne contrôlais plus rien.

**- Mais si tu crois que sa me fait plaisir, tu te trompe ! Je n'ai pas le choix, crois bien que je préférerais rester toute ma vie avec toi plutôt que partir. Je te demande juste de me promettre de ne pas faire de bêtises, et on se reverra sûrement.**

**- Quoi ? Je comprends rien !**

**- Tu comprendras au moment venu, je te l'assure, mais promets le moi s'il te plaît.**

**- Je te le promets Mione.**

Je voulais profiter des peut-être derniers moments avec l'homme de ma vie. Peut-être est-ce trop tôt mais après tout notre séparation pourrait être définitive.

Je me leva du lit, et alla m'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Je l'embrassai, tendrement, il me répondait sans attendre. Mon baiser se fit plus fougueux, je l'allongeai sur le lit. Il me regarda, avec interrogation pour toute réponse, je continua de l'embrassé avec autant d'ardeur et de caresser son torse sous sa chemise.

Cette nuit, fut notre nuit d'adieu, notre première et peut-être notre dernière nuit d'amour.

Nous profitâmes tous ensemble de ma dernière journée. Mais l'ambiance était un peu morte, entre mon départ et la transformation de Remus ce soir, ce n'était pas gai. Mais on s'efforçait à garder le sourire. A mon époque je ne pourrais revoir que Remus. Maigre consolation… 23 H. Je suis devant le bureau de Dumbledore, seule. Déjà car le départ aurait été trop dur, et il fallait aussi s'occuper de Remus.

**- Miss Granger, je vois que vous êtes raisonnable. Tenais, prenais cette lettre, et donner la moi à votre retour. Buvez cette potion et fermer les yeux, cela vaudra mieux.**

Je ne réfléchit pas, car sinon je partais en courant dans la minute et j'avalais la potion. Elle n'avait aucun goût, mais tout de suite toute la pièce tournait devant mes yeux. Je suivis le conseil de Dumby et ferma mes yeux. Quand je sentis que tout autour de moi s'était stabilisé je rouvris les yeux. J'étais dans le même bureau, mais le Dumbledore qui était devant moi avait pris 20 ans de plus. J'étais revenue…

**- Miss Granger ?**

**- Tenez, lisez ça, vous comprendrais mieux.**

Le professeur me prit la lettre des mains et la lut. Il ne semblait pas surpris. Pendant qu'il lisait, je regardais ses traits, il semblait plus heureux que lorsque je suis parti en Septembre.

**- Bien, je crois que je vais vous expliquer comment est le monde maintenant, pour que vous puissez vous repérer au cas ou des choses changerait.**

Il prit un bonbon au citron et continua.

**- Vous êtes amie avec Harry Potter, Ronald et Ginny Weasley. Le Lord Noir a été vaincu le 12 juillet de cette même année. **

**- Harry est toujours vivant ? **

**- Bien sûr, nous avons bien cru le perdre, mais grâce à l'amour qu'il à reçut autour de lui, de Ginny, de vous, de son parrain, de Ron, de Remus et de beaucoup d'autre personne, il s'est battu contre la mort et est revenu parmi nous.**

**- Son parrain ? Sirius est vivant ?**

**- Oui. D'ailleurs il vous chercher, pendant que vous étier partis. Nous savions que vous étiez dans le passé, nous avons trouvé votre lecture sur votre lit, et nous avons fait nos conclusions. Enfin je disais que Sirius vous cherchait. Il semblerait qu'il ait eu des souvenirs qui lui soient venus d'un coup.**

**- Il est toujours recherché par le ministère ?**

**- Non ! Pourquoi voulais vous qu'il soit rechercher ? **

**- Rien, pour rien.**

Il avait alors tenu sa promesse, il n'était pas aller chercher Pettigrow le soir de la mort de James et Lily… Mais à présent il à 20 ans de plus que moi. Enfin… Après tout, l'amour n'a pas de limite, si il m'a attendu, je peux faire un effort.

**- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer dans vos appartements, vous avez du avoir beaucoup d'émotions fortes ces derniers mois.**

Je ne lui répondis pas et sortis du bureau. Où pourrais-je trouver Sirius ? Comme si les dieux voulaient être clément, devant moi, je vis cet homme que j'aimais tant. Il était aussi beau que dans sa jeunesse, il n'avait pas du allé à Azkaban, ses traits étaient encore jeunes, séducteurs.

**- Hermione.**

**- Sirius.**

**- Je… Je me rappelle. Quand tu as fait ton voyage dans le temps. Tu étais à mon époque, enfin quand j'étais en 7eme année. Je me rappelle qu'on était ensemble. Et je me rappelle notre dernière nuit.**

Il avait dit sa dernière phrase dans un murmure, je rougit, moi aussi je m'en rappeler comme si c'était hier. Enfin réflexion faite, c'était hier soir…

Il ne me laissât pas le temps de répondre et continua sur sa lancée.

**- Tu sais ta promesse, je l'ai suivie. Le soir ou James et Lily sont mort, je voulais tout d'abord allez voir Pettigrow, je savais que s'était lui qui avait vendu la mèche, c'était le gardien du secret. Et je me suis souvenue de ce que tu m'avais dit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai rien fait. 2 jours après, il à été retrouvé mort. Par Voldemort sûrement. **

Un silence…

**- Je comprendrais que tu ne veuille plus de moi, je suis de 20 ans ton aîné. Mais je voulais quand même que tu saches, que malgré les années, j'ai continué à t'aimer et je t'aime toujours.**

Mes yeux se brouillèrent, au diable les règles et les lignes de bonne conduite, je l'aimais lui aussi et tout était parfais.

Je sautai dans ses bras, ses bras que je ne croyais jamais retrouvés…

**Narrateur Général**

Les mois puis les années passèrent. La menace noire rétrécissait à vue d'œil bien qu'il restait quelque fanatique de feu Voldemort. Sirius et Hermione s'était mariés, comme on s'y attendait. D'ailleurs, du haut de ses 23 ans, Hermione allait bientôt devenir la mère d'une petite fille au côté de Sirius. Tout aller bien, oui, mais pour combien de temps ?

* * *

**Voila x) Cette fois c'est vraiment finit. Le fin est un peu flou, c'est pour vous laisser imaginer ce que vous voulez. Et puis si quelqu'un veut prendre la suite, il n'y à aucun problème, je demande juste à être prévenue**

**Bisous et merci pour toutes vos reviews x)**

**Et comme je l'ai spécifiée dans le chapitre 7, deux autres fic sont en cours d'écriture. Mais je vais m'intéresser à une seule pour le moment pour la mettre en ligne au plus vite x)**


End file.
